Demon Light, Angel Dark
by Yumi Hamano
Summary: In the glorious land of Hyrule, balance is the key! But what will happen when Zelda and Link become tyrants? Why, the villians will save the day!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, this is Yumi here. Just want to say, I have become obsessed with Zelda lately, and I can no longer write my KH/Labyrinth crossover. However, enjoy this the product of my boredom.

In a land plagued by darkness yet saved by mighty heroes, what happens when light and darkness switch places? Join Vaati, Ganondorf, and Shadow Link as they seek to imprison the murderous Hero of Light and the foul Princess Zelda once and for all! But who is this other power? This will be Vaati centric, but I will introduce it from the viewpoints of the other major charries.

Vaati: (blinks) Yumi Hamano and her book don't own Link, or me, or Ganny, or Shadow, or-

Shadow: Um, Vaati, you're creeping me out.

Vaati: -Zelda.(continues) Basically she owns nothing. What? Did you say something Shadow?

...LINE.

**Demon Light, Angel Dark**

CHAPTER ONE

In which the mirror is Reborn

GANONDORF

It had been a very windy night in Hyrule. And windy nights were never a good thing.

Ganondorf sighed. It meant his rivals were up to something. Or, one in particular was. He was weary of this business of taking over Hyrule: if Vaati did, he would get the trade he had been asking for in the first place.

Evil has many faces, and while Ganondorf enjoyed seeing innocent blood spilled he also had a heart. He wanted to rule Hyrule, with it's green fields, for the sake of the Gerudo. But even they had tossed him out now. Unable to sleep, he got up and walked to the window of his humble hideout, dressed in the kimono he always slept in. He might as well listen to the wind whistle across the desert dunes, seeing if he could detect a faint chuckling laugh like on most other nights like this.

This night was different. No laughter of a carefree, amused wind mage. Just the brooding sigh of boredom, a near echo of his own.

"What are you up to, sorcerer of winds..."

SHADOW LINK

"...And that's why I think I should team up with you for now. Vaati? ...Vaati are you listening to me?" Shadow Link had been carefully explaining his plan to slaughter a large group of the hero's friends to the minish mage, but Vaati seemed to have thoughts elsewhere. This puzzled Shadow, who couldn't help but growl deep in his throat.

'_He should be a little bit more nice to me! I'm one of the two other Dark Powers, but he treats me like I'm not here?!? I should __**bite**__ him..._' Shadow shook off the thought. Biting Vaati would just start another useless squabble, and he would be left without anyone to help him.

"I heard you, Shadow. I just worry that I'm going to get sealed away in my sleep, you remind me too much of him," Vaati replied after a strangely echoing sigh. That was IT. The final straw!

Shadow started to tear up.

"I-it's not my fault! I HATE HIM TOO!"

LINK

Link sneezed violently as he woke with a start. Or did he wake himself sneezing? Whatever.

The next day he had to take up his sword again. Shadow Link, the traitor, had left a note with Zelda saying she had one week to live. Hah! He looked forwards to sticking a sword through that shadow's chest. To think he had trusted the deceitful creature. Link grinned like a madman.

He was feeling a bit ruthless today. He decided to go back to sleep.

ZELDA

Zelda, on the other hand, was not sleeping. She was reading a cheap romance novel and thinking about how to increase the power gifted her by the Triforce of Wisdom. And then she got an idea.

"I wonder what would happen if I absorbed the power from the people?"

Thus was Hyrule's doom sealed. Noone could save it now, from the double threat within it's own borders... And the triple threat without...

But...

VAATI

Having concluded his business with Shadow Link, Vaati quietly walked into his private quarters, collapsing on the bed with a loud sigh. Shadow Link apparently hadn't sensed it yet, and he had no word from the other Dark Power, but Vaati could feel the difference in the very same winds he commanded. Icy cold, unfeeling, those northern winds were gone. Even the winds of the desert were less harsh and dry.

And so changed their master. Vaati cared more now then he ever had about his adopted people, the Wind Tribe, and about the Minish and Hylians. He found himself taking even more care not to harm one single person.

But he still liked destroying STUFF. He knew he was becoming good, but he did so like to break things. Just as the winds still raged and brought chaos, Vaati was a being in limbo between good and evil. And so were the others. Wishing to know about how Ganondorf fared, Vaati sent a swift wind to the desert to locate him. Hopefully he could hear word of the happenings in Hyrule that way. He lay on his bed and let his mind drift on the wind.

He could see that the few night travelers were unnerved by the winds this night, but also that they seemed only to dislike it for it blew out their fires. Not wanting to deal with people cursing the winds (as they usually did) he caused their camps to be calm. After all, even a curse from the common person carries a bit of weight. Onward his mind flew, crossing into the desert and then slowing as it reached a solitary peak of black A strange color stone for the desert, but it was surely where Ganondorf had made his home. Indeed, as the wind he had sent drew closer, he could see said Gerudo male standing on a balcony of sorts, listening intently. Vaati commanded the wind to settle just behind him and teleported in, tired as he was.

He could see the surprise on Ganondorf's sun weathered face, a sign that the desert lord had not been expecting him.

"I have a question to ask of you, Ganondorf. And I think you might know what it is." he said, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace. Ganondorf's eyes seemed to widen at that, but the Gerudo nodded.

"All this way, just for a question. Ask away, Vaati." he replied, tone still somewhat wary. He was edging away from the Wind Sorcerer, and Vaati didn't blame him. After all, he had a reputation as being one of the most unpredictable of the villains, wily as the wind he controlled.

"Have you felt it? Zelda is going dark. Link most likely is too. Ganondorf, today Shadow _cried._ Shadow Link, the one who is without mercy and pure evil, he asked me for comfort. Protection. He broke down in front of me, rather than attacking me as he normally would. This is not supposed to happen. I, too, am changing. My peoples... I don't do anything to cause them distress anymore. I wanted to know if you were being drawn in too." said Vaati, moving to stand next to Ganondorf on the balcony. The Gerudo gave a start and Vaati sighed again, biting his lip and fearing the worst.

"So that's why the days have been windy as of late. You've been gathering information. Well, I have changed, I guess. I am weary of trying to take over Hyrule, when all I wanted to begin with was free trade for my Gerudo sisters. I was hoping YOU would, so I could secure that. But if you change to Light to replace Zelda, and Shadow to replace Link, who do I replace?" Ganondorf mused, his features relaxing into a confused scowl. Vaati relaxed too, looking up.

"I'm not sure," Vaati yawned, "But... is there an extra room here? I am not comfortable with Shadow staying in my Tower." Ganondorf chuckled at this and led the Wind Mage through his room and down the hall to a room open on two sides to the night. Vaati blinked in amusement, as this room reminded him of the one he had used as a child. A cot, seemingly unused, sat in one corner, and a desk stood at one of the walls.

"I hope this humble room is to your liking. This is usually my study, I use the cot as a couch," mumbled Ganondorf. Vaati smiled in return.

"This will work just fine. I thank you for your hospitality."

"I do this because you know something. Normally I would not let another powerful being stay here."

SHADOW LINK

He couldn't resist seeing the rest of the Tower of Winds. He easily snuck past the sleeping guards and stepped into a well kept room with three windows and a desk near the door. Three bookcases held many spell books, and a comfy looking black chair sat next to two of the windows. _'So this is Vaati's study... how... cozy?'_ he thought, looking around. It was exactly the opposite of what he expected from the Wind Sorcerer. There was even what appeared to be a dollhouse in the corner.

But that wasn't important. Shadow had woken up because he was remembering his past awakenings. One in particular, and he knew his room was watched. Now alone, he sank to the floor sobbing.

'_Why, why did I have to do that! Why did they have to accept me! Is that the twilight between light and dark? Betraying allies and friends for the good of all?... __**did he miss me when I was gone? Or when he disappeared... was there any sorrow left in the Hero's mind?**__ Is this what I'm becoming again? When I called Vio... worse than normal evil... was he really just stuck in the middle? __**My only friend who would reach from the light to the darkness?**__'_ Shadow tugged at a lock of his hair, noting the black was fading to dark purple. Everything about him was becoming more like that earlier form, when he had first tasted life in the light as a hero, not a monster. Even the red in his eyes was fading, into purples on it's way to blue.

"How can I hate the hero... When I am one myself..." he said with effort, tears rolling down his cheeks. There was much that the other two powers either didn't know or had forgotten about him.

Of all three, he was the only one to enter the limbo between good and evil once before. Realizing what this was, the confused Shadow got up and started to look for Vaati.

GANONDORF

To say that the desert lord was surprised by Vaati's behavior was an understatement. But he was surprised by even himself as of late. If Shadow Link had suffered the blow and become a sensitive creature, he could only picture the cruel, sadist Link that would result in his nightmares.

After all, it was he who had created Shadow Link long ago using all the emotions and power that the Hero never touched. He realized that the level of chaos and order fluctuated depending on the current incarnation of the hero, but he had not thought about good and evil before. The Shadow was an indicator of worse things.

After all, light and darkness are not the same as good and evil. The land of light, Hyrule, was soon to be under the tyranny of it's most precious, powerful people. And then who would they go running to? Ganondorf sure hoped it wasn't him.

Then there was the issue of balance. Balance was the thing that had kept him, as well as Vaati and Shadow, on the side of evil. He knew for a fact that Vaati's chaotic evil was a counterpart to Zelda's ordered good, and that Shadow was opposite Link, but Ganondorf could never quite figure out who he was supposed to balance out. Someone with a great deal of power, probably quite chaotic and without planning skills. He had never heard of such a creature on the side of good.

This was a question to be discussed with the wily wind mage come morning, when he had thought over his decision to act like there was an alliance and come to a decision about what this all was.

His hair was going silver at the temples, he realized.

SHADOW LINK

Having seen no trace of Vaati, Shadow made his way down to the chamber far below where his memory told him the remains of the Dark Mirror slept. His final act that one time... he remembered seeing himself for a second as he had finally looked, and he wanted to use a shard of the mirror to recall that from another's eyes and see if it was the truth.

The winding stairs soon took him to a room where the familiar, comforting dark scent wafted. He snuck in quietly, noting soon that Vaati had been trying to reconstruct the mirror.

The huge frame, unharmed in his attack, stood at one end of the room and next to it sat a pile of shards, even more shards already placed. As he had snuck in so quietly, he was able to catch a glimpse of tiny people sorting through the shards, trying to fit them all in.

"That's not how you do it..." Shadow mumbled, amused, and they all stopped to stare at him.

"Let me help you."

VAATI

When Vaati awoke in the morning, his first realization was where he was.

His second was a feeling of dread that he should be worried about Shadow Link.

And finally, the third hit him when he got up and looked in a mirror. His eyes. In accordance to the shift that was happening, his formerly red eyes were now a brilliant purple that at once made him happy and angry. He rushed to the point where he was presentable and sat down on the bed, knowing that sooner or later Ganondorf would come to the study to check on him.

Then they would speak of the goings on of the world. Of course, that happened very soon.

"Wind Mage Vaati, if I may have a moment of your time?" this was Ganondorf, peeking his head in the door of the study. He looked worried and old, his hair silvering.

"Ask any questions you'd like to ask."

"Is there a creature on the side of good like me? Powerful, chaotic, and without good planning skills?" asked Ganondorf, closing the door behind him and taking a seat at his desk. _"He's asking that? Hmmm..."_ Vaati blinked a few times, thinking of who is could possibly be.

"Perhaps one of the two demigods from Termina. But they were sealed into masks long ago," he surmised, fiddling with a piece of hair subconsciously. Ganondorf merely stared at him, brow creased with what seemed to be confusion. Vaati stepped toward the window in caution, the red gem on his hat glinting.

"Demigods? How have I not heard of them?" was Ganondorf's next question. Vaati sighed with relief.

"They dislike attention. One was Majora, neutral, no more than a tool, but she was killed by an alliance of Onigami and the Hero of Time. Onigami is the survivor, and his mask remains with Link's bloodline at all times. I would really hate to have to fight HIM, I saw what was left of Majora..." he elaborated, drawing up the image in his mind of the ferocious man, tattooed and freakishly tall, with silver hair. Of course, he only looked like Link because he was using the hero's body... Vaati was pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle rise of power within him.

"What the..." apparently, Ganondorf felt it too. Vaati's thoughts turned to his tower, and the shadow he had left alone within...

"Oh, I'm sorry Ganondorf, I have to go check my tower... see what Shadow is up to..." _"And it better not be anything stupid..." _He added silently. As Ganondorf nodded his consent, puzzled, he leaped gracefully out the window, letting the swift desert winds catch him and transport him to the top of his tower, the best landing spot in the whole building.

He did not know what he would find when he got there.

SHADOW

"See, it's actually better to put the pieces together on the ground and let them fuse _before_ using magic to lift them into place!" in the course of the rest of the night Shadow had helped the minish craftsmen finish their job of putting the mirror back together, something which they were very grateful for. Apparently, it had been their gift to Vaati after he generously fixed several windmills for them.

"_Doesn't really sound like Vaati, but maybe he's like I am now?" _Shadow thought, his now somewhat purple eyes glittering with interest. The mirror, far from radiating a sickening darkness, now had a soft, embracing shady feel to it's dark light. As the minish left, Shadow decided to have a test run.

"Dark mirror, show me what I looked like just before I died, after you were shattered..." he said, placing a hand on the warm glass. It shimmered, and an image he did not recognize at first popped up.

There stood the four links, in color, with a wide range of emotion. He saw Red's confusion, Green's blankness, Blue's stoic frown, and Vio's tears. But he did not recognize the fifth figure, illuminated in a pool of light. White clothing, silver hair, and glacial blue eyes were the immediate differences. But then he realized...

It was him...

And Vaati then walked in the room.

"Shadow... what are you doing in here... is that the Dark Mirror?!?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello again. I just want to say this: This chapter is dedicated entirely to LINK and ZELDA as they go from good to... well... you'll see.

VAATI WHERE'S MY DISCLAIMER!

Vaati: Miss Yumi does not own us, as much as she acts like it, she isn't part of the Nintendo staff. Yet.

Ganondorf: She shouldn't be, ever!

Vaati: But the game she's making... the one with Vincent, Moss, Roger, Azure, Viro, and Samuel?

Ganondorf: The day that happens I will eat the master sword.

...LINE.

**Demon Light, Angel Dark**

CHAPTER TWO

In which the Demon God is Released

LINK

Link had had just about enough of the random people calling for his aid. Today, he decided, he would ignore any requests for help from him. It was about time he had a holiday, after all, his job was to defend Hyrule from the forces of evil, not find some random fat woman's puppy.(1) He dressed himself in his usual garb: the castle guards could only recognize him for his strange fashion sense.

It had been a while since he went to go see Zelda, and he did have to warn her of the Shadow's plans. Despite the fact she would most likely already know by now. Oh well.

"Good morning, Sir... Sir?" started a guard as he walked right past him. Link was not going to stop for anyone today. He had a mission.

"Sir, it's not wise to go to the castle today! Everyone who enters comes out looking like they haven't slept in weeks... Sir...?" Still, Link ignored the guard until fair minded man simply gave up. Link found himself at the gates, where a few drowsy guards let him in without a hassle. He walked to the inner courtyard where Zelda tended to sit on clear days such as this one. Sure enough, there she was, looking more full of energy than he had ever seen her.

"Oh, Link! Good morning! Last night sure was rather windy, wasn't it? That can only mean we're facing a TRIPLE threat, for the first time in AGES! I think the last time was back in the days of the Four Sword!"(2) Zelda said rather quickly, but Link heard every word.

"Zelda, I came here for two reasons... the townsfolk and their neediness are driving me crazy, and Shadow has a death threat out for you," he said, smiling at his princess. She was the only person that didn't aggravate him. Right now though, she seemed thoughtful.

"Hmm, I know! We need an ally, a really powerful one... but... we don't have any. You COULD use the Four Sword, you're descended from that line... but that doesn't count really. Oh, if only I could find something in the library..." Zelda tore off towards the castle library, pulling Link with her on the way. Link rolled his eyes (which now held a glint of red), as he had a suggestion that had obviously been overlooked.(3) They arrived at the castle library after passing several tired looking people, and Zelda showed him the pile of books she had been poring over.

"All the old legends, every story of all the Links and Zeldas... Nothing! No allies at all... just the sages, and their line died out. There IS a missing period for one of the Links. But there isn't anything about an ally written by him when he returned. Do you, maybe, have anything for me? I know your family keeps special secrets that mine isn't allowed to see..." Zelda pouted as she finished, and Link grinned, reaching into a bag concealed behind his sheild.

"Zelda, I have an ally for you. Only thing is, I'm not sure if he's still alive in here or not, and if he'll help us like he helped my ancestor..." Link said, holding out the object.

It was a mask. And not just any mask, but one of a man with empty eyes and tribal tattoos. The face was framed by silver hair, intricately carved to look exactly like real hair.

"Zelda, meet Onigami. My family's best kept secret."

ZELDA

Zelda gasped with delight and took the mask, gently running a hand over it. This relic must have been centuries old, but it was untouched by time with colors as bright as any.

"Where did he get this?" she asked, sensing a great power within. Link grinned at her, somewhat reddish eyes glittering.

"It was a place called Termina, apparently... he wrote a journal but it keeps repeating the same three days for half the book.(4) It's very confusing. I gave up reading it." he replied, taking the mask back reverently. The princess smiled at him and shuffled through the books, now knowing what she was looking for. With a cry of triumph, she pulled a book titled 'The Terminan War' out of a nearby shelf. Inside, she knew, she would find what she was looking for. Those no good villains would pay when she taught her skills to Link and answered the final question...

Who this creature was, and how to free it.

___________________________________________________________________________

(1)Did anyone else find this lady really freaking annoying?

(2) Four Swords Adventures, to be precise. Neither knows the secret history of Shadow.(they only have their ancestor's versions: the game. Shadow's story is the real one: the manga)

(3)This does seem to happen an awful lot...COUGHSHADCOUGH

(4)Ah, Majora's Mask. Too bad this Link didn't read the whole journal, or he'd be less happy about the mask... I bet it contained the Bomber's Notebook.

And now, for a sneak preview at the story behind the 'game' Vaati mentioned. It won't happen because there are too many Zelda references.

**Soulborn: Heroes of the Mist**

This tale begins with a boy. No special boy, to most, just a mystic in training to receive his crystal. The boy's name was Vincent, and his final test was only hours away. However, he was locked in a dream... A dream that he would not forget for the rest of his life...

---

Vincent lifted his head by the light of the crystal and looked around at his comrades. Who knew, the heroes of old time existed! They had completed the task set for them, with only one last test at the end.

"Well Vinny... is this really it? I... don't wanna say goodbye after this is done..." said one of the heroes, shifting a bit. Another rolled his eyes at the former, stringing a huge greatbow in preparation for battle.

"Yes, this is the last fight. We won't say goodbye. Just... see you later. Right?" said Vincent. The hero nodded and sniffled a bit. Suddenly, a woman dressed in sorcerer's clothing appeared before them.

"Yoo-hoo... If it isn't the color crew! And Vinny the whore too!" she said with a disdainful and sarcastic laugh. Vincent growled and his crystal glimmered, the heroes tensing for battle.

"Carma! You little demonic bitch! You're going down!" he yelled, the sound of concentrated spirit power in the greatbow being drawn back next to him accentuating his words. Carma merely laughed.

"Nii-san will kill you eventually, all of you~ But little sister must fight in his stead!!!" she yelled, charging up a ball of energy as her lilac hair flew in a sudden breeze...

Vincent woke himself by sitting up quickly during a scream of terror.

"Oh... just a dream...! The test is today, oh no, I gotta get up I'm late!"

And thus did the saga of the reincarnated heroes begin...

A/N So you like? Please leave a review.

Vaati: You're crazy, you know... and this Vincent kid totally doesn't- (is muffled by Shadow)

Shadow: Shhhhh... don't give away the plot... Sides, it gives _me_ a chance to meet up with _Vio-kun_ again.

And you're telling HIM not to reveal the plot...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Welcome to another chapter of Demon Light, Angel Dark! In this chapter, we return to Shadow and Vaati before they leave to meet up with Ganondorf! Everyone is turning quickly...

Shadow: Yumi Hamano doesn't own anything in here. See Vaati, it can be said without creepiness!

Vaati: Show off...

LINE

**Demon Light, Angel Dark**

CHAPTER THREE

In which is born the White Shadow Warrior

Shadow Link smiled sheepishly up at Vaati, stepping away from the Dark Mirror which continued to show that one image. He had been found out in the middle of his self search, how embarrassing! But Vaati didn't seem to care as much about what he was doing when he saw the image. A look of shock came over the mage's face.

"Shadow. Who is this?" asked Vaati shortly, placing one fingertip on the image in question. He had not been around at that point, Shadow realized, so he didn't know.

"It's me. That time, after I broke the mirror. In a day or so, it might be me again. Only... I really don't wanna die again... and I died that time." Shadow hid his face, not wanting Vaati to see his already purple eyes. But Vaati was to quick for him and gently forced his face up.

"Your eyes are changing. So are mine, if it's any consolation. But... you're further along than me... your HAIR is even nearly my color now... if you are an indicator as Ganondorf says... this means Link is becoming a very nasty person at an alarming pace," Vaati said, Shadow trying to look at the floor. _"Why does this always happen to me..."_

"I am NOT an indicator. NOT. See the picture, all the Links were still good! Vio was in the twilight, but he wasn't evil... I can't even imagine RED being evil... Or Blue and Green having souls at all to be evil with... I can change on my own, I think, though only a little bit..." damn, his explanation fell short a little. Vaati stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"None of us can change on our own..." the sorcerer mumbled, fiddling with his cape. Behind Shadow the Dark Mirror gave off an indignant glow, Vaati blinking at it.

"Shadow. Does the mirror know what I'm saying?"

"Yes she does. Don't insult her."

"Her, Shadow?"

"Yes, the mirror is my mother... do not insult her," finished Shadow, scowling in a silly way. Vaati couldn't help but laugh and they both ended up laughing for no good reason, the mirror rippling with darkness in a manner of amusement.

---

It was later in the day that Shadow realized some sort of barrier had broken in his mind. He wasn't upset, or afraid of what was happening. Vaati may have been a formidable person, but he wasn't alone in the changes. He had a friend.

With this realization, with this barrier of evil lifted, his colors began changing a pace so rapid, it was instantly visible. Luckily, Vaati was there to witness it, at that dinnertime.

In moments, the evil of Shadow was leeched out of him, and then merry, gentle, robin's egg blue eyes gazed at Vaati. White locks of hair framed his snow white face, upon which sat a beatific smile. It was all Vaati could do to stare in wonder.

"Shadow... you've... changed greatly..."

"Oh, please don't call me Shadow. I've realized that I'm not living in one anymore. The darkness is so much more broad and kind than just shadows, most of whom are consumed by hate... why do we need hate, Vaati? Couldn't the world be so much better if the darkness and the light accepted each other?" Shadow felt all his questions leave at once, now that he was relaxed enough to speak his mind. Vaati lifted an eyebrow in amazement and blinked his own still purple eyes.

"What shall I call you?"

"You may call me...Sterrig. It means Starry, I think." He lifted his head with a smile.

"Very poetic, but I prefer the name Shadow... I'll remember it better," said Vaati with a surprised smile. Shadow smiled too, then frowned.

"This means... it means that Link will be after our blood."

"I'm not so sure. Link is an interesting specimen... Vio, if he could be reborn, would be one of us. But you're changing faster than me. In fact, I think you've finished your change... shouldn't Zelda be changing at a faster rate if Link is alongside her?" Vaati seemed upset by this.

"Vaati, it doesn't matter. I'll always be the first to cross over, and I'm here to help you to the other side. Open your heart, Vaati, listen to it. The heart changes long before the body, and yours is good already."

"I see... But..."

"Trust me. Please?" Shadow held out a hand, which Vaati took after hesitation.

"Let us look after Ganondorf. Come, we can ride the winds there."

GANONDORF

The desert lord had his own problems. His vision was still sharp as ever, yet his eyes were clouding over. Also, he looked more and more like an old man. Red hair was generously peppered with silver. And the Gerudo ladies had noticed. They worried for him. He wasn't expecting guests this day, so soon after Vaati left, but here they came.

He noticed Vaati first, somewhat altered from his normal state. Then he noticed the serene looking warrior beside him, and had to think for a minute. They landed on the balcony, the white warrior smiling happily at Vaati and seeming to help him along.

And then Ganondorf realized this was Shadow.

"It looks like the three powers of darkness are meeting again?"

"Ganny, you've gone blind?" asked Vaati innocently, a task normally impossible for him. Ganondorf growled under his breath.

"Don't call me that, and no. My eyes are going white. And my hair is almost all silver now. Why does the other person have to be an old man?!?"

"Onigami isn't an old man, he's a demigod. Here, Shadow can show you," said Vaati. A pool of darkness spread about Shadow, a warm sort of darkness of the type noone is afraid of, and the mirror rose up behind him.

"Oh Dark mirror... show us Onigami's true form..." he said reverently, placing a hand on the glass as the image appeared.

Onigami had been the Gerudo Leader 700 years before Ganondorf it seemed. Not wishing to die, he had gone through many rituals to become a deity... and then was sealed away. Four red streaks on his face were all that remained of his Gerudo colors, and everything else was demonic. A blue mark on his forehead, blank eyes that stared into their souls, hair a shining silver, canines filed to a point... even his normal form would have towered over Ganondorf, not to mention the sword as big as he was.

The image showed him defending a city from invasion, but they all knew he wasn't that good. Not anymore. Out of all of them, he looked much like Shadow, the only difference being that Shadow was more pure in soul than him, despite who they each were. Shadow had never fought entire armies before.

How many souls the demigod had slaughtered was an unanswerable question they immediately had. Shadow shivered and looked at Ganondorf.

"Promise us you won't be just like him. Also... are you willing to complete the change?" asked Shadow, blinking calmly. Ganondorf looked at him with one eyebrow raised, but Vaati stood by him, having just gained a bit of understanding about it himself.

"I believe you've gone insane, Shadow..." he mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't like this idea, but maybe he could accept it if Vaati could prove it to him.

Of course, this thought was hard to hide from the two in front of him, and he could almost feel Vaati's scowl. As he looked back at them again, Vaati was actually staring at him intensely.

"Look at my eyes, Ganondorf. Look and tell me this isn't happening," Vaati said sternly. Ganondorf did so and was shocked at the color: no longer red but almost blue, still in the range of purple that contained his hair color. But his hair had a single, small gold streak in it. He wondered if he could really ever accept changing, that he was becoming something one of his ancestors had been...

And he realized that by thinking that statement he had accepted it. He scowled, but behind the scowl was a smile.

"I'll help you, Vaati, Shadow. We'll be the dark alliance."

A/N So how's that for character development! Please, review.

Shadow: Good me looks very, very gay...

Vaati: Hey, at least we know he looks like you then!

Ganondorf: Stop fighting, you two, you're equally as gay looking.

Shadow and Vaati: (turn towards Ganondorf with angry glares on their faces)

Ganondorf: Oh no... pray for me, readers!(flees)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello. Recently(on chapter two), I had a very rude review about my timing on writing this story. I have to say this: I am sorry it took me so long but I lost my password... however, that doesn't mean I'll tolerate people being snappy and rude if I can't get a chapter up for a while. Some artists and writers take MONTHS to make their art right, so complaining will just make the time period longer for you.

Ahem.

In this chapter, I will introduce the concept of the Four Swords Links being, in actuality, elemental spirits of the Four Sword that steal and duplicate Link's body and memories. AND THE ONLY TWO OCS YOU WILL HAVE TO PUT UP WITH FROM ME. Enjoy.

Earth Elemental: Despite her incessant need to tinker with our world, Yumi Hamano does not own any of us or anything at all, except the plotline.

Shadow: Ouch... nasty, man...

Vaati: You're one to talk.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

In Which Loyalty Crumbles

Deep inside the soul of the now evil Link, a lock kept the four elements from once more walking the world. They had saved it, before, but that was a long time ago and the bloodline they had used to gain hylian form was off limits to them. They tried time and time again, but noone else had the necessary powers to control the Four Sword... the tool of their fleshly birth.

Yes, the spirits were powerful. Forged back at the beginning when the essences of the four elements were gathered by a boy and absorbed by his sacred sword, their misty selves bore only traces of hylian form, and none of the substance. They learned to remedy that. Perhaps they should have thought of a better way.

The deep purple, thick, heady scented mist of Earth, the eldest, was churning in anger as he watched the decline of the hero Link. The disrespect for ancient power that the boy had... well, if Earth had his hylian form back he'd probably have attacked him by now. It wasn't that which worried him though: Fire was dying.

The smoky red haze of his youngest brother's form was nearly translucent, as the evil suppressed the innocent elemental. Link's soul was no longer a safe place to linger, and Earth feared he would be the only one to weather the coming storm. Wind, nearer his age, also seemed troubled: the thick green cloud was tossed by hidden turbulence and he could hardly keep a normal form. The middle brother, Water, brooded within a non-hylian, blue fog-form as he watched Fire helplessly.

The first to speak was Wind, breaking a silence of near a hundred years.

"Brother Earth. I know you have contacts in the outside world... can you please try once more to get the sword to a proper bearer? The winds are just right, and I feel that someone out there is trying to save Hyrule with MY element." His brother's voice was strained, and older, more mature than the teen he had been the last time they wore flesh. But when your brother is sick, you learn to become what you are, and Wind was losing his hylian qualities.

"...I will send my Oracle and her Sage brother. If I am correct as to who wields your element, I know exactly where they will be found."

And so Earth sent the Oracle Violetta, child of his flesh, and the Sage who had been raised her brother to the mighty Fortress where the dark alliance sat planning...

* * *

"BROTHER! Hey, VARAN! Wake up, Grandfather told me he has an errand for us!"

The Kokiri tribe had become different in the many years of their life. They grew older now, though slower than normal hylians. Violetta, however, was not a kokiri... even though Varan most certainly was.

Varan wasn't unusual. Red hair, green eyes, fairy, etc... except he was the Sage-in-training. He was just like all other kokiri and he wished his sister were too. Violetta was scary.

The element of earth was obvious in her eyes, a bright and cheery amethyst. Her hair was cornsilk gold, and she was FAR taller than him. In fact, as she was a hylian, she was technically twice his age even though the two were the same in years. 18. Huzza.

"Whaaaat? Can't the old ghost bugger off for TEN MINUTES?"

"No, it's important! We have to take that old sword to the Gerudo lands!"

Varan sat silently, mouth agape.

"You're kidding me!"

"Uh, no, not really. Look, you're strong and I can't do it alone. Also, he says I look too much like Link so I need a helper."

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so damned smart."

"It's in my blood... I'm a descendant of Vio!"

The two set off for the Fortress with the battered Four Sword in tow, and in her work tunic Violetta cut an almost familiar figure, observing quietly... unknowing that the shadows were watching her back.

* * *

"I don't believe it. How did he have children?"

Shadow was greatly confused, as he had right to be. Vio had kids? It was the only thing that would explain it... but he knew Vio wasn't the type of guy who would have kids. In fact, Vio had confided to him that he hated kids, and barely tolerated Red. He peered through the mirror again just to make sure.

The girl was lovely really, but she had too much of her ancestor in her. Too quietly bold, and probably one who would brag in private if given the chance. A girl who would probably carry on the 'I hate kids' motto just because she couldn't find the right guy. The thought of a female Vio made Shadow roll his eyes and shake his head. It just didn't fit right.

As he continued to watch, he saw that they carried the Four Sword, the girl and her friend... they were bringing it here!

Shadow ran to tell Vaati and Ganondorf of what he had found.

On the way, he was given more time to think. He had existed long before Ganondorf, as he had recently discovered. He was from the time of the first hero Link... a Goddess-created shadow, even when Ganondorf corrupted him. So he was starting to remember his early lives.

One memory shone clear: the forging of the Four Sword and the four elements it had contained. The hero of that time using it to summon shining mists in forms like his own... Shadow shook it off. The sword was made for that boy, so it did different things to him than to the Link of Vio's time. No need to worry. At least, no worries for HIM.

"Vaati! Ganondorf! You should see this!" he didn't wait for a reply but rather moved the Dark Mirror into the room next to him, picture still the same, following the party of two. But while Vaati was curious, Ganondorf blanched. He had reason.

Living in a tribe of warrior women, of course Ganondorf knew the insane power of a woman enraged. Couple that with the insane power of the Hero's Blood and you have big trouble. But closer inspection and sound, provided by Vaati, cleared the issue entirely.

"_So, what exactly did Grandfather tell you, Violetta?"_

"_He said his brother sensed a powerful wind user and that the good and need to help Hyrule in this person would be just the key to unlock the true power of the sword. From what I scrounged out of his old journal, I think I know who it is already. So I did some research, and the minish told me where he is. I really hope Vaati is as nice now as __they__ say he is..._"

"_Ditto that..."_

They stared at Vaati in disbelief.

"So, your prison will become your weapon... but what is this Grandfather nonsense? _If_ she has Vio's blood, then it'd have to be Ancestor, not Grandfather..." Shadow couldn't help but blurt out his thoughts, as usual. The two other powers shared a look behind Shadow's back.

"Actually, Shadow, he appeared about a hundred years ago while you were in a time of total memory loss, stayed almost a year and a half, then vanished. I'm sorry I neglected to mention any news of your favorite person to you but I didn't want another enemy, seeing what you tended to do." Vaati was fidgeting as he spoke, knowing Ganondorf also knew the same details. Shadow simply shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, now that I'm seeing this, I really don't want him to be involved. Dead or not, he switched loyalties all too easily."

"And the girl?" Ganondorf's stern face was set in a mask of emotionlessness, gesturing toward the mirror. "We can't take any chances, she could be the end of us."

"I think that we should give little Violetta a chance. After all, she seems good enough." Vaati's voice stopped all the tension in the room instantly and whatever half-baked desperation was present in Ganondorf faded. The three turned to the mirror once more, continuing to watch Violetta's quick progress across Hyrule.

Shadow had to think, though, that things were starting to look bad for the Dark Alliance... whose side was she on?

* * *

"Hmmm... I think we're almost there."

Three days on the trek, avoiding monsters and living solely off Violetta's borrowed earth powers... three days before they finally found even the edge of the desert. Varan, quite frankly, was exhausted.

It was times like this he reminded himself that Kokiri shouldn't leave the forest...and that he shouldn't always listen to his sister. His feet were COVERED in blisters, and the sword slung over his back hit him with every step he took, just because it wouldn't be proper for Violetta(who was stronger anyways) to carry the damn thing.

"You could have done this on your own you know."

But his sister ignored that and continued on, dragging him for a ways before he finally stopped stalling. She had **seen** something in the distance and her unfocused eyes were locked on it, carrying her body and his along for the ride.

And that is how a Kokiri and an Oracle wound up in the middle of Gerudo desert with almost no water, less food, and no way out...

...Oh, and a giant sandstorm headed their way.

* * *

A/N: So how'd you like it? Violetta is an OC, but a carefully made one. She may be an Oracle, but that also means she can't fight... which is why her Sage-in-Training brother has to come along. Her powers are limited to what her Grandfather Vio(the Earth Elemental) is willing to grant her, and she gives people a nasty vibe, like she's constantly reading their past and sneering at it. To be honest, Vio had the same flavor to him, so we know where she learned it.

BIO FACTS: Violetta

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 153 lb

Age: 18

Eyes: Amethyst

Hair: Blonde

Misc: Air of superiority: UTTERLY FALSE. Actually quite insecure at times.

BIO FACTS: Varan

Height: 4'5"

Weight: 78 lb

Age: 18

Eyes: Forest Green

Hair: Red

Misc: Looks weaker than he is: Forest Sage-in-training

Shadow: Damn.

Vaati: What?

Shadow: I just know she's gonna end up pairing me with that NUTCASE Violetta now.

Earth Elemental: (shifty eyes) Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey there, this is the newest chapter of Demon Light, Angel Dark. In this chapter we finally get to let Vio out of the sword, and he immediately-

Shadow: HEY! You told me there wouldn't be any yaoi in this!!!

Well, Shadow, you complained about Violetta and the only other feasible girl is Zelda.

Shadow: But _**VIO**_ of all people?!?

Vaati: Shut up before she pairs you with ME...

Oh dear... looks like I'll have to suspend the chapter till we can get this settled. Well, how about a little help from reviewers? Who do you like together? Here are each character's rules:

GOOD

Vaati: If anyone pairs me with Ganondorf I will kill them. Other than that I could care less.

Ganondorf: If anyone pairs me with ANY male I will feed them to Volvagia. Find a pretty gal for me, will you?

Shadow: ... Sadly, I don't have rules...

NEUTRAL

Violetta: Oh keese, why am I here? ...Actually, I like girls...

Varan: I'm just a kid!!!!!! (hides his face)

Earth Elemental: Nothing windy. Hear me? And I don't mind gender.

Wind Elemental: Nothing earthbound please. I like girls.

Fire Elemental: I can't swim... DX But I like men.

Water Elemental: Can I have something that ISN'T helpless in water? Oh, and I like men.

EVIL

Zelda: (giggles) Give me a nice, pretty, BITCH of a man.

Link: (stares at Zelda) Just... no. I need someone I can dominate.

Fierce Deity: Anyone but Zelda... I agree with Link, actually.

K, now remember that anyone on the list for any Zelda game is eligible to be paired with any one of these guys and gals. Just review to clue me in on who is the best! You can also vote to make someone single. Well, see you later then!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey y'all! It's ben what, six months? Longer? Since I updated this story. I lost a vital poece of ADVENTISIS *cries* so I might be taking that down. But, here's the next chapter of Demon Light, Angel Dark!**

**Vaati: I'm glad you decided to pair us up better. I was worried for a while.**

**Shadow: (twitches)**

**Ahehehehe~**

**Demon Light, Angel Dark**

CHAPTER FIVE: In which the Elements go Wild

"Oh no… NONONONONO… Violetta, Wake UP!"

Varan tugged at his sister's tunic, trying to wake her from her stupor. The sandstorm that he saw on the horizon was threatening, dark and bleak. The sun was setting, and they didn't have enough water or energy to make a run for shelter.

"Varan? Oh no! Not a sandstorm!" Violetta was nice enough to wake up, at least. She looked around and he could see her ears droop. Suddenly, he wished he was back home training with Saria, who was going to eventually give him her post and go retire somewhere. If he lived. Damn his sister and her element given quests…

"What'll we do, Varan? If worst comes to worst, I'll shelter you, but… oh, what would Grandfather say!" Violetta hugged him, and he let her. His sister was overprotective but it was fine.

But he could see something wrong with the front of the storm…

"You're saying we have to save them?"

"By Din, I'm not used to this."

"But it's our job now! We can't just let the kids die!" oddly enough, Vaati was on the first line of defense this time. Shadow sighed and nodded, and Ganondorf merely shrugged. With a grin, Vaati reached out to the storm, calming it… and for some reason, managing to transport himself into its heart. There, he calmed the winds and from the center in, sand dropped back to the desert with the sudden calm.

Wrapped in what was now no more than a dust devil, Vaati descended to the desert below and ran as fast as possible to where the startled duo stood.

"Are you alright? You look dehydrated… Come with me."

"Are you Vaati? You don't look like him…"

When Vaati stepped off the air cushion with Violetta and Varan, Ganondorf barely spared a look, being busy staring with alarm at his silvering hair in a mirror (not the dark mirror though). Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"Ganondorf, where's Shadow? He's the one who saw them first; he should see them in person!

"Don't know. He left to go see if the horses were alright. Are… are you okay, Vaati? Your hair is all bleached…"

Vaati stole the mirror for a split second and laughed nervously. His hair was half and half now, blond and lilac. And his eyes were a bluer purple.

"Zelda must be terrifying by now. Well, I'm off to find Shadow, and you two kids are coming with me!"

"Huh? This Shadow, he is the same…?" Violetta blinked up at Vaati with deep purple eyes and the former demonic minish shuddered. She had a penetrating stare, the type that read and counteracted every thought or action days before it was put to plan. A stare that Shadow had brought back to the tower with him for no apparent reason one day in the month long Four Sword Battle. She was definitely Violet's grandchild.

"There was only ever one. Come on, hurry up. Stables are this way."

Anope or Agro, Epona's male dark side counterpart, was undoubtedly Shadow's closest friend. In fact, he went to the horse's side often to avoid the other two powers in a bad mood, or random descendants of his onetime best friend.

The latter was the reason he was brushing the horse for the third time today, getting amused snorts from his animal friend (who was smart enough to know that Shadow was avoiding something). But it was hard for him to hide anymore; what with the fact his surroundings seemed darker, always, in this form as Sterrig (1).

"There you are! Shadow, meet Violetta the Oracle and Varan, forest sage-in-training." Vaati's voice startled him, and he nearly dropped the horse brush when he looked up and saw only Violetta's eyes for a split second.

"By Din… you're the very image of your grandfather…"

She smiled at that, just a little, and the resemblance grew. Shadow frowned and looked down.

"Well, hello I guess. I'm Shadow Link, but if you like y'all can call me Sterrig."

"It means Starry. Interesting name choice… represents the light that can shine without truly being light, the gem of the midnight sky. Grandfather says it suits you now." She chuckled, eyes having gone unfocused for a moment in the middle of her speech. Shadow's eye twitched. When her eyes were lost like that, her voice deepened in a familiar way, one that scared him. Behind her, Vaati grumbled.

"Rubbish. It's a terrible name. Shadow is best off as Shadow, so we can all remember him. Besides, he's not the gem of the night… that title belongs to ME, from BEFORE his time."

"So, Violetta… you speak with him?" Shadow just completely ignored Vaati, a move the other copied.

"He speaks through and to me. I'm his voice in the mortal realm when he's trapped in the sword. I know all about YOU Shadow… I know your strategies, I know your weaknesses, I know your favorite pastime is getting drunk and I know you're gay, I know your favorite color is periwinkle blue, you love animals when they are capable of taking care of themselves, you used to have a pet dragon… I know much. Unfortunately, I don't know much about anyone else, or this part of the world. Heh…" Violetta smiled in embarrassment and those know-it-all purple eyes gleamed triumphantly, making Shadow back off.

"Sis, stop scaring him. Didn't we have an errand here?" the Kokiri boy shifted the sword that was slung over his shoulder, uncomfortable in its presence.

"Oh, that's right! Grandfather did tell me that his brother told him that there's someone here that can and WILL wield the Four Sword. Wind element. I figured, well, the only person who has wind power that strong other than my great uncle, is Vaati. And it's the Minish blood in people that the sword reacts to." She grinned at the minish mage, who frowned and looked around him in sudden fear. Shadow decided to step forward, shaking his head.

"Vaati isn't the best choice. He was sealed in that sword for a good long time, and then was sealed to his tower for hundreds of years more. He's afraid of it now. But… why him?" Shadow stared at Violetta, who staggered suddenly and became unfocused. Her voice trembled.

_"You doubt that what the Wind Elemental senses is true. Take my word for it that he would not lie. And don't doubt my Oracle either. She is my grandchild, and she knows what she is speaking of. Would I lie to you?"_ the voice was otherworldly and cracking, dark and deep like an earthquake, but it still carried the air of Vio's rich, warm, farmland-type tones. Shadow shook his head and backed down, and Violetta nodded then fell down, dazed.

"Ugh… my head hurts. Why him you asked? I don't know." She had no memory of Vio speaking through her, like most Oracles when their god actually speaks through them. This sealed the deal.

"That's it, I've had enough. If HE is going to be part of this, I'm leaving! Y'all can take care of the Zelda and Link issue on your own!" With that, Shadow leaped onto Anope's back and the horse fled the stables. Vaati stared after him, but no one stopped him from leaving. They knew he would be back, when he calmed down.

He let Anope have the reins, and the horse carried him into Hyrule. Soon, due to the magic of such creatures as the wild Anope, he was in the city. People littered the streets, all seeming frightened at the sight of him.

"S-s-sir Link, are you here to take another one of us into that castle, never to be seen again?" One child worked up the tenacity to speak to him, and Shadow's eyes widened in shock.

"I am not Link. You may call me Sterrig, and I want to make sure Link doesn't hurt anyone ever again. What has he been doing?" the child smiled weakly and shook in fright.

"W-w-well, Sterrig… Sir Link has been taking people off the streets and dragging them to the castle, and they are never seen again. He took my sister last week… w-w-we tried to stop him, we did, but…!" As the child began to cry, Shadow slipped off Anope's back and held him, shushing him and assuring him it was alright. People began to gather around, wondering what, if anything, to do.

"Th-thanks… there's a story around that name, you know. Sterrig, they say, is the star of hope that shone from the dark tower of a terrible demon just before light returned to the world. But it's just a story..." one adult, a battle scarred veteran, stepped up and separated the two.

"Aye, quite the story. A good name for one fighting our corrupted princess to take… or so I assume you are, Mr. Sterrig?" the man stared down at Shadow with mistrust. To the side, other adults swept the child back in fear.

"The princess is not my concern. Link is my concern. Link and whatever demon he may be trying to bring back to this world. I am not calling myself Sterrig. By the legend, I AM Sterrig."

The murmurs from the crowd fell on the enraged ears of Link, who was just beginning his search for the last needed sacrifice to bring back the Fierce Deity.

When Shadow didn't return in time for Vaati to figure out the puzzle of how to give the four Elementals their true form, he shrugged it off. The Four Sword lay, placid, in his hands as he smiled at the four pure elements. Slowly, they condensed into the forms of the four Links, even though each had taken the liberty of showing their mark on their face.

Red, the Fire Elemental, seemed weak and was still half flame. On his left cheek was the symbol of a flame. He fell down as soon as he gained a true form, luckily entirely on stone.

Blue, the Water Elemental, was quick to help Red as usual, his own form strong with the symbol of a bubble on his forehead.

Green, the Wind Elemental, was surprised to say the least that Vaati had woken them. He laughingly greeted his peer, the symbol of a breath of wind across his eyes.

Vio, the Earth Elemental, looked around in expectation before sighing and dissolving back into a low-lying fog of crushed amethyst. It was clear he wanted Shadow to be there.

"So, where is the illustrious Shadow? We thought he would be with the other two powers?" Green smiled as he said this, and Vaati was about to smile and answer that he was out when a voice, thick with evil but recognizable as Link, echoed from the air.

**"We have the Star of Hope. If you want to see him alive again, you will give us the maiden Violetta, as well as all six Sages in training. Resistance is futile."**

A/N:

I felt the need to explain this. Shadow is still a being of darkness, but appearances certainly can be deceiving: his eyes, hair, skin, and clothing all seem bright at first. But like a star in the midnight sky, there has to be some darkness to him (to me, all stars are darkness element, or else they'd shine WITH the sun and not against it). His undershirt and tights are black as night, and anything around him is cast into shadow to keep him shining. In essence, this is what a fallen star looks like when it takes human form, and if you read farther you'll see that Sterrig is literally the name for what the people thought was a star fallen to aid the Links.

(in truth, it was a shadow rising to shine and help the Links, as Shadow has been Sterrig before, moments before his death atop the Tower of Winds.)

This explanation is not in the story because I could not work it in except in pieces here and there.


End file.
